The long-term objective of this KO1 is to expand the investigator's research to increase physical activity and exercise among minority elderly, thereby promoting greater health and autonomy. The Year 2000 Objectives (1991) set goals for increasing physical activity and the Surgeon General's Report on Activity and Health (1996) documents the lack of improvement in physical activity among older minority women. The applicant's community health background and research have been in the areas of psychosocial aspects of activity and health behavior. This KO1 will assist her to expand her research through four specific aims. Aim 1 is to enhance her knowledge and skills in exercise physiology and Mexican-American culture through course work and consultation with experts in these areas. Aim 2 is to conduct a pilot study to measure blood pressure (BP), resting pulse (RP), body mass index (BMI), rate of perceived exertion (RPE), V02max and estimated V02max in 20 older Mexican American women who exercise regularly to determine the feasibility of using estimated V02max as an indicator of aerobic capacity (Study 1). Aim 3 is to examine factors that promote or inhibit exercise in older Mexican-American women (Study 2). Aim 4 is to develop and test an intervention to assist sedentary Mexican-American women aged 65 and older to adopt and maintain a walking program (Study 2). The intervention will consist of 12 weeks of supervised walking with exercise-related teaching, followed by 9 months of follow-up to reinforce the walking. Adherence and knowledge will be measured and the physiological (BMI, BP, RP, V02max estimate) and psychosocial (functional health, decisional balance, self-efficacy, habitual physical activity) outcome variables will be measured after 12 weeks of supervised walking, and 9 months later. Qualitative data will be collected in an activity log and personal data questionnaire to track the women's reaction to the intervention, interests, barriers and facilitators to exercise. Study 2 is a repeated measures experimental design with 65 sedentary Mexican-American women and 65 control subjects. The co-sponsors will supervise, guide, and evaluate the researcher in the studies.